


Like a Career Related Field Trip

by slackerD



Category: NewsRadio, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Aubrey's interview is in New York, staying with her Aunt Lisa and Uncle Dave just makes the most sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Career Related Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Hopefully it's funny even if you're not familiar with Newsradio. Though if you're not, I have to ask what you're doing with your life.

Beca looks up from her history essay when she hears Aubrey let out a shriek of joy. Considering the fact that it comes from the bathroom, Beca's not sure she wants to know.

"I got an interview!" Aubrey explains as she plops down on Beca's lap.

Beca had been on the couch trying to finish her history essay which is of course due tomorrow. Thankfully, her laptop had been on the coffee table as she looked up some info.

"Hey, I'm actually trying to study for once."

"But I got _the_ interview," Aubrey repeats.

"With Bianco, Black & Katzenjammer?" Beca asks.

Aubrey nods, excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Beca says, homework forgotten. "Congratulations. I _told_ you that you were awesome enough."

"You and Chloe both," Aubrey agrees. "But my LSTAT score wasn't what I wanted it to be..."

"Only you would see a 168 as a failure," Beca retorts.

" _Some_ of us have standards."

"Watch it," Beca mock growls. "I have no problem pushing you on the floor."

"You wouldn't dare."

Beca grins and begins trying to push Aubrey off her lap.

This is the exact moment that Chloe walks in.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks them.

Aubrey is half hanging off the couch, holding onto Beca's shirt, while the brunette is valiantly trying to hit save on her laptop, so she doesn't lose her homework.

"I got an interview at Bianco, Black & Katzenjammer," Aubrey explains.

Chloe lets out a squeal of delight and jumps them both.

Beca's not quite sure how it happens, once Chloe joins them it's just a mess of limbs, but somehow the three of them end up in a tangled heap in front of the couch on the floor.

"So when is it?" Chloe asks once they've calmed down, though still very much intertwined.

"Next Monday."

"Like in four days, Monday?" Beca asks.

"No, thankfully," Aubrey replies. "Monday in eleven days."

"That's still pretty soon," Beca says.

"And isn't Bianco, Black & Katzenjammer in New York?" Chloe asks.

"Yes and yes," Aubrey replies. "Oh and you guys are coming with."

"What?"

"I figured as much," Chloe says. "Will that still be okay with your aunt?"

"Hopefully," Aubrey replies. "It's not like we'll need an extra room."

"Your aunt knows?" Beca asks.

"But I'll call and discuss it with her later."

"Good," Chloe says. "I like your aunt Lisa."

"Yes, she does know," Aubrey tells Beca. "I told her before my parents."

"Oh."

"And now you can meet her and Dave," Chloe exclaims. "They both work in radio. It could be like a career related field trip for you as well."

"Yay, now I can write it off on my taxes," Beca replies, dryly.

"They work at a news radio station, Chloe," Aubrey says. "I'm not quite sure that's the same thing."

"Probably not," Beca agrees.

"Well, we'll be in New York," Chloe continues. "We'll just have to find something else to do then."

"Goody."

**...**

Thankfully Lisa is just fine with it, even if she's slightly weirded out by Aubrey's relationship. Her aunt doesn't say anything, but Aubrey can hear it in her voice.

"I haven't mentioned it to Dave, yet, though, that the three of you are visiting," Lisa tells her. 

"He won't forbid us to stay there, will he?"

"Hardly," Lisa scoffs. "He's too nice."

"That's... reassuring."

"It'll be fine, Aubrey," Lisa says. "You worry too much. It's just Dave is the epitome of normal. And he'll be okay with it, eventually."

"Sorry," Aubrey replies. "I'm just nervous about my interview."

"I understand. Bianco, Black & Katzenjammer would be an impressive first job."

"I know."

"You'll do great Aubrey," Lisa tells her. "You're a Posen, you don't have the option of anything else."

"Thanks Lisa," Aubrey replies, wryly. "That really helps."

**...**

Aubrey spends the next ten days prepping. To the point that Beca is worried that her head is going to explode. Chloe is less worried, having seen Aubrey's preparation for her law school interviews. The red head can admit that Aubrey is even more intense this time around, but she knows that Aubrey won't accept anything less from herself. 

**...**

The flight from Atlanta to New York is less than three hours long. Beca and Chloe spend most of it, trying to get Aubrey to relax. It almost makes Chloe wish that the interview was on Friday, so Aubrey doesn't have to spend the whole weekend obsessing.

"Are you going to be this uptight the entire weekend?" Beca asks.

"This is the interview of a lifetime, _Beca_ ," Aubrey snaps. "And I'm not uptight."

"Tense, stressed out, anxious, on edge, whatever."

"I need to prepare."

"You need to relax," Beca replies.

"I know how to relax," Aubrey insists.

"Sure you do."

"I do."

"Care to make a little wager?" Beca suggests.

"I'm listening," Aubrey says.

"Uh, guys," Chloe tries.

"Once we get off this plane," Beca starts. "You're not allowed to talk about the interview until Sunday evening."

"What if Lisa or Dave bring it up?" Aubrey asks.

"Just explain that it's not allowed," Beca says.

"They'll definitely understand," Chloe adds. "Well, Lisa will."

"Fine," Aubrey says. "And what do I get when I win?"

"Well, when _I_ win," Beca replies. "You're not allowed to bug me about picking up my stuff for a week."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "But then when _I_ win, you have to make dinner for a whole week."

Beca sighs. "I should have never let you guys know that I can cook."

Chloe giggles.

"But fine. I agree. Because I'm not going to lose."

"I _never_ lose, Mitchell."

Chloe rolls her eyes at them as they shake hands.

**...**

Dave is actually the one to meet them at the airport. Apparently Lisa didn't want to have someone cancel her segment, so Dave volunteered.

"That's dedication," Beca observes.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Considering the options as her replacement, it's more about minimizing the possible chaos."

"Oh."

"But aren't you the news director?" Chloe asks.

"I am," Dave nods.

"So because you're in charge, you can just leave, whenever?" Beca asks.

Dave chuckles. "They can call me on my cell if there's problem. Plus, this is my lunch break."

"We could have easily taken a cab, Dave."

"Don't be silly, Aubrey," Dave replies. "I wouldn't feel right letting the three of you fend for yourself."

"We've visited you before, Dave," Aubrey replies. "We would have been just fine."

"I know you girls can take care of yourself," Dave says. "But I still feel better this way."

"It's sweet," Chloe says. "Right Bree?"

Aubrey sighs. "Yes, Chloe. It's sweet. Thank you, Dave."

"You're welcome Aubrey," Dave smiles.

**...**

Dave has to go back to the office, so he leaves them to unpack a bit and settle in.

"Your uncle is very... nice," Beca says once they're alone.

Aubrey nods. "That he is."

"It's a nice balance to Lisa's... intensity," Chloe adds.

“That’s for sure,” Aubrey says. “Lisa takes things _very_ seriously.”

Beca tries not to laugh, but ends up half choking instead.

“You okay?” Chloe asks.

Beca nods.

“Do you have something you want to say, Mitchell?” Aubrey drawls.

“Of course not, kettle,” Beca replies, once she’s able to speak.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and returns to her unpacking as Chloe giggles and joins her.

**...**

They order Chinese; apparently neither Lisa or Dave is much of a cook and even though Chloe teases Beca about cooking, no one volunteers her.

They talk about the station a bit before Dave asks Aubrey about her interview. The blonde explains about the bet, causing Dave to look a bit puzzled before Beca elucidates about Aubrey’s nervousness.

“I’m just trying to keep her from having a stroke before she’s thirty,” Beca says.

“Bull,” Aubrey retorts. “You just don’t want me nagging you about your stuff for a week.”

Beca grins, cheekily. “Can’t it be both?”

**...**

Since it’s Saturday and neither Lisa or Dave have to work, it’s decided that the five of them should explore the city. Having been to New York City a few times before, the usual touristy things don’t really appeal to the girls and so they end up just walking. They start out by Central Park and just start walking south. It's a nice leisurely day as they stroll the streets of New York, with no real destination in mind. 

**...**

Sunday is a day to relax. Dave and Lisa have their own Sunday rituals, which Aubrey doesn’t want to interrupt, so she assures them that the three of them can fend for themselves for one day. They lounge around the apartment all morning before heading out to brunch. Not sure how else to spend their day, they end up on Broadway, trying to find a show they all want to see. It has to be a musical; that they can at least agree on. After a bit of arguing, they decide on _Big Fish_ because it’s one of the few movies Beca actually watched voluntarily.

They meet Lisa and Dave for dinner before heading back to the apartment for an early night, since Aubrey’s nervousness is starting to grow as the interview approaches.

"So I'd just like to point out that it's Sunday night and I haven't mentioned my interview since the plane."

"I know," Beca sulks.

“So you better start planning for a week of amazing meals,” Aubrey says as they settle into bed.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Beca retorts. “You just said I had to make dinner. Not that it has to be amazing.”

“Just because you’re a bitter loser, doesn’t mean you can spend the week making us eat Ramien or mac and cheese."

"Says who?" Beca questions. "You should have been more specific."

**...**

Aubrey’s nerves get the better of her, or maybe it’s just sleeping in a strange bed, but she’s up before her alarm Monday morning. It’s a little more difficult than usual to slip quietly out of bed; both Chloe and Beca seem very intent on keeping her near, even while unconscious.

She takes her time getting ready, performing her morning ritual at a steady pace, hoping it will help calm her nerves. Aubrey kind of hates the fact that because she wants this job so badly, it’s wreaking havoc on her ability to concentrate. Maybe coffee will help, she thinks. Because if she’s this nervous, alone in the bathroom, then what state will she be in sitting in the lobby.

Breakfast is a quiet affair where everyone, but Lisa drinks coffee and Dave reads the newspaper. Despite her protests, both Chloe and Beca are awake, wanting to wish Aubrey good luck before her interview. They’d offered to go with her to Bianco, Black & Katzenjammer, but Aubrey declined. Having her girlfriends waiting for her during her interview, seems weak. Besides, there are so many things that they could be doing instead of sitting in overly expensive chairs and reading old copies of _Time_ or _US News & World Report_.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with?” Beca asks as Aubrey finishes up her cereal.

Aubrey nods. “I appreciate the thought, but it’s unnecessary.”

“So what are we going to do this morning, then?” Chloe wonders out loud.

“You could come to the station with us,” Dave offers. “Maybe visitors will help keep everyone in line today.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Lisa questions.

Dave shakes his head. “No, but maybe if I say it out loud, it’ll become true.”

“Do I want to know?” Beca asks.

“And better yet, do we really want to visit?” Chloe adds.

Dave sighs. “There are some egos. They have a tendency to get out of hand. And I’ve grown tired of having to constantly rein them in, so some days, chaos runs rampant.”

“Sounds fun,” Chloe grins.

“Sounds inefficient,” Aubrey adds.

“We’re still the number two news radio station in the state,” Lisa replies. “So we must be doing something right.”

“Though do people even still listen to new radio?” Chloe questions.

“Apparently enough do,” Dave replies. “We haven’t lost any sponsors lately. And Mr. James hasn’t said anything when he visits.”

“We’re a niche,” Lisa says. “We’ve done a bit of expanding with the website, but right now, we’re just doing our best to keep the listeners we have.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe since you already have an office full of zany antics, you should just transfer that to the booth and broadcast that,” Chloe suggests.

“God no,” Dave replies. “That would only encourage them to be even crazier and they _really_ don’t need the help.”

**...**

As he, Lisa, Beca and Chloe step into the elevator, Dave feels like he needs to explain something.

"So we're just going to introduce you two as Aubrey's friends," he says as the elevator begins to rise.

"May I ask, why?" Beca questions.

"Because we work with perverted idiots," Lisa supplies.

"And they already work as little as possible," Dave adds. "They don't need the excuse of speculation to further their distraction."

"Oh."

The elevator doors open on the fourteenth floor with a ding. Matthew is standing there, obviously waiting for Dave.

"Dave," he greets. "Oh, hi Lisa."

"Whatever it is, Matthew," Dave replies. "It can wait until I have coffee."

"But I have _the_ story," Matthew protests.

Dave and Lisa push past him and walk into the office. Chloe and Beca follow.

Lisa heads to her desk, while Dave stops at the coffee machine.

"I didn't realize it was "Bring Random Young Women to the Office Day", already," Bill says, joining Dave at the coffee machine.

"Are those two supposed to be my replacements?" Beth asks. "Because they don't look capable of bringing you your coffee just the way you like it."

"Beth, you never bring me coffee the way I like it," Dave replies. "You don't even bring me coffee."

"Your point being?"

Dave sighs. "No, they're not supposed to be your replacements."

"Interns?" Mr. James asks, walking into the office. "I never approved that. Are they willing to be a Rockin' Ranger in the Junior Jimmy Brigade?" 

"This is Beca and Chloe," Lisa says, ignoring Mr. James. "They're friends with my niece, Aubrey."

"Is she invisible?" Matthew asks, looking around. "I _knew_ invisibility cloaks had to be real."

"She's not here right now," Lisa replies. "She's in a job interview."

"This is Mr. James, the station manager," Lisa says to Beca and Chloe. "That's Bill McNeal and this is Matthew."

"Don't you mean, the spaz?" Bill questions.

"You promised you weren't going to call me that anymore," Matthew says.

"That doesn't sound like me," Bill replies.

"Did Dave drag you two here? Hoping to impress you?" Bill asks. "Because for some reason, he finds radio fascinating."

"Because it is," Dave insists.

Bill yawns.

"Are you complaining about being on the air, Bill?" Mr. James asks.

"Certainly not, Jimmy," Bill replies.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the air right now?" Dave asks, looking at his watch.

"That I am," Bill replies. "Just came for some coffee."

"Can we talk about my story now?" Matthew asks. "This cat is like none you've ever seen."

"No."

"I hope you're not expecting me to get _them_ coffee," Beth says.

"Well hello there."

Dave rolls his eyes as Joe joins them, eying the girls.

"Hey there," Joe grins.

"Hi," Chloe says, cheerfully.

"Hey," Beca says.

"How would you two like a tour of the station?" Joe asks.

"Get away from them Joe," Lisa says.

"I'm just being friendly," Joe protests.

"Well stop it."

"So they aren't being trained to replace me?" Beth clarifies.

"No Beth," Dave sighs.

"Okay then," she says before flouncing away.

"I have a couple things to do," Lisa tells Beca and Chloe. "And then I can show you two around."

"Why don't you two come into my office?" Dave suggests. "Less distractions."

"What would they be distracted by?" Matthew asks.

"I was talking about you," Dave replies.

"Does that mean you won't listen to my story idea about the cat that knits sweaters with his claws?"

"That's exactly what it means."

As he makes his way to his office, he hears Beca and Chloe fall in step behind him.

"Have a seat, girls," Dave says gesturing to the couch as he sits at his desk.

"I see what you mean about the distractions," Chloe says as she sinks onto the couch.

"I thought that as a news station, you guys would be a more serious bunch," Beca adds.

"I wish," Dave replies with another sigh.

**...**

The tour is short and as exciting as Beca was expecting, which means, not really. Still, she appreciates the effort, even if she'd rather be sleeping.

"And here we are, back at my desk," Lisa finishes.

Beca and Chloe nod.

"It's not always like this," Lisa continues.

"Yeah," Beth says as she walks by. "Sometimes it's even more boring."

"Getting the information out there to the people is never boring," Lisa replies.

"Yeah, yeah, the revelation will be broadcast," Joe says as he walks by holding duct tape and some sort of circuit board.

"Do either of you girls have a passion for radio?" Mr. James asks, joining them.

"Ummm..."

"Not really," Beca says.

"Oh."

"We just have some time to kill," Beca continues. "And Dave thought it might be fun."

Mr. James nods. "That little guy has always found radio much more interesting than the rest of us do."

"Ah hem."

"Except for Lisa, of course."

"Of course," Beca smirks.

"Thank you, sir."

"So you spend all your time here, then?" Beca asks.

"Well not _all_ my time," Mr. James replies.

"Just enough for us to absorb his amazing leadership," Bill says, as he exits the booth and heads towards the coffee machine.

"What do you need now, Bill?" Lisa retorts.

"Can't a man just state his admiration for his boss?" Bill questions.

"Not when it's you."

"You wound me, Lisa," Bill says.

Lisa rolls her eyes.

Chloe pulls her cell phone out and reads a text.

"Bree says her interview is over," Chloe announces. "And that it went well."

"Good."

"She'll be here soon and we can all head back to Dave and Lisa's apartment to pack."

"But we already packed," Beca points out.

"Then perhaps you girls can stay and experience the McNeal perspective."

"That sounds..."

"Dirty," Chloe supplies.

"And what fascinating topic will you be covering today?" Lisa inquires.

"Haven't decided yet," Bill replies. "But it'll be radio gold. How could it not be? I'm Bill McNeal."

"I'm going back to Dave's office," Beca says.

"I'll join you," Chloe says.

"I'll send Aubrey your way when she gets here," Lisa tells them.

**...**

Aubrey closes Dave's office door as she enters and plops into both Beca and Chloe's laps, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Beca exclaims. "I'm not furniture."

"Are you sure?" Chloe quips. "Because you're very comfortable."

Beca sticks her tongue out at her.

"They didn't give you too much trouble, did they Dave?" Aubrey asks.

"Nope," Dave replies, without looking up. "But Lisa's been the one dealing with them."

"We can be well behaved when we want to be," Chloe pouts.

"The problem is that you never want to be," Aubrey retorts.

"How'd the interview go?" Becca asks.

"One of the best," Aubrey replies. "So cross your fingers."

Dave looks up from his paperwork. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you three to the airport?"

Aubrey shakes her head. "We'll just call a cab. It'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

"We'll be fine," Beca assures him.

**...**

Even though they were only at the station for under three hours and Aubrey even less, it's a big deal when they leave.

Everyone apparently needs to say goodbye and Mr. James even gives the three of them baseball caps that say _J. James Industries_.

Beca looks at it questionably and Beth whispers, "Just be glad it doesn't have your name on it."

"Okay," Beca replies, even more confused.

"The distraction was even worse than I thought it would be," Dave says as they finally make it to the elevator.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," Aubrey says. "I really appreciate it."

"It's been fun," Chloe adds.

"It was nice to see you again, Aubrey," Lisa says. "And to finally meet Chloe and Beca."

"Same here," Chloe replies.

"You sure that you're fine getting to the airport?" Dave asks again. "Because I could take an early lunch..."

"We'll be fine," Aubrey replies. "And you're fine with us just leaving the key on the kitchen counter?"

Dave nods. "The door locks automatically. It'll be fine. Just don't forget anything."

"Like Aubrey would allow that to happen," Beca quips.

"It's true," Chloe grins.

Aubrey, who is standing between them, elbows them both, Beca, then Chloe.

" _Hey_ ," they exclaim together.

The elevator arrives with a ding and everyone says their goodbyes before the girls step onto the elevator.

**...**

Once they make it to the airport and get their bags checked, they have a bit of time before their plane boards. So Aubrey takes the opportunity to tease Beca about losing the bet again.

"A whole week of no cooking," Aubrey says. "Whatever will we do with all that free time, Chloe?"

Chloe grins. "I can think of a thing or two."

"Whatever," Beca replies. "Like I said before, you're getting Mac and Cheese all week. Maybe I'll mix it up and put hot dogs in it."

"There's no way we have hot dogs in the fridge," Aubrey retorts.

"Oh, there will be," Beca grins.

"I call foul," Aubrey says.

"Well then you should have been more specific," Beca retorts.

"Whatever, you lazy cheater," Aubrey smirks.

"Words can hurt, you know," Beca says as she dramatically places her hand on her chest.

"So can hot dogs."

"All right, you two," Chloe interjects. "Save it for when we get back. Or else."

"Sorry Chlo," Aubrey says.

"Yeah," Beca adds. "Sorry."

Chloe grins and then returns to her book as the other two settle down and wait for their flight to start boarding.


End file.
